


"Mr.Leto will see you now" [Jared - Multi-chapter]

by A_Wolf



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, jared leto - Fandom
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Multi, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on: Imagine: Jared being a married man with children who becomes interested in you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Mr.Leto will see you now"

**Author's Note:**

> Jared is not a famous musician in this, he’s a regular man, old loves. ;)

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Jared sat on a stool at the center of the bar’s small stage, with his guitar in his hands and eyes closed as he sang a chorus by himself.

She was in the crowd, celebrating and drinking with a couple friends and when she saw him, her heartbeat faltered. To her, he wasn’t just a stranger; he was Mr.Leto, her art teacher in college.

Mr.Leto was a very serious man during class. It would take a while for his students to realize if he was joking about stuff at some point. He rarely smiled and whenever someone spoke, he’d study their faces carefully and then fix his blue eyes on them with a slight frown as if nothing else mattered in the world.

The context was odd enough for her, but seeing him without his glasses was the cherry on top; he looked so different.

Mr.Leto was without a doubt a very handsome man. Most of the girls in his class did talk about it but none of them actually flirted with him. He was an enigma. Perhaps it was his intimidating nature or the fact that he looked only a few years older than them and he dressed too casual.

Always wearing a flannel or hoodie, jeans, and slip-on shoes.

But she knew that if her classmates saw him right there at the bar, half of them would reconsider their slight interest in him. He was a vision.

* * *

As soon as he was done singing, she stood up and approached the bar counter to order another drink.

 _-Let’s not tell anyone about this, okay?_ –Jared said standing next to her and leaning against the bar counter.

She looked at him and pursed her lips trying to hide a smile. No one ever talked to him outside the classroom and neither did he. Apart from being a revelation, this felt like an adventure for her.

_-No one would believe me anyway. Teacher by day, rockstar by night? You’re a man full of secrets, aren’t you, Mr.Leto?_

Jared chuckled.

_-It’s just a hobby. Besides, the owner’s my friend so he just lets me do this every once in a while._

_-It’s gonna be hard for me to believe all the things you say during class now._

_-Ha ha, very funny. You have a test next week so you better believe and pay attention to my words._

_-And that’s exactly why I need a shot, you want one?_

Jared studied her carefully for brief seconds, his teacher look coming to the surface.

- _What?_ –She asked.

_-It’s just… It’s strange seeing you like this, you’re one of my best students and… I guess I just see you all as kids but you’re offering me a drink and now I feel old._

_-Nonsense. You’re like 28… 30, right?_

Jared fixed his eyes on hers with a condescending smile threatening to spread across his mouth but before he could answer, the bartender placed the shot glass in front of her and caught her attention.

_-Oh, can I get another one, please?_

Once both of them were holding their drinks, they gazed into each other’s eyes.

_-Live a little, Mr.Leto. You work too hard. Cheers._

_-Cheers._ –He echoed.

The two of them clunk their glasses and knocked the shots back.

Leto had sealed a deal with himself as he drank, he’d live a little… but not in the best way.

* * *

Her back hit the wall of the bar’s dark alley as Jared pressed his body against hers and captured her lips with his own in a rough manner; the only two souls standing there were engaged in a heated kiss that tasted like cheap liquor.

Things had escalated, after she made Jared sit with her and her friends. What started as a casual conversation soon turned into a flirting session between the two of them, and the alcohol only made it worse.

Jared grinded on her as his hands traveled from her hips to her breasts, kneading them through her shirt. She moaned into his mouth and he shut his eyes and pressed his forehead against hers, she imitated him when she realized he had stopped.

_-What is it?_

_-I’m… your teacher._ –He said in a whisper as he finally opened his eyes.

 _-So? We’re not in the building right now_. –She said smirking at him.

He returned the smirk and crashed his lips against hers again before saying,

_-Let’s go somewhere else._

* * *

 

They entered her small apartment.

She told her friends that Jared would give her a ride. She thought they would go to his place but after telling her that his house was too far they agreed to go to hers.

 _-Coffee? Tea?_ –She asked.

_-Coffee’s fine._

The alcohol effects had slightly decreased during their journey as well as the heated moment they had shared; the coffee would eradicate the daze completely, Leto thought. He needed to think clearly.

As she walked into the kitchen Jared’s eyes wandered around the room as he paced with his hands inside his pockets.

 _-It’s so quiet. –_ He said.

 _-My ipod’s on the coffee table if you want to plug it in._ –She said over her shoulder while putting a kettle on the stove.

_-No, I mean… it’s peaceful. No stomping around, no screaming… it’s relaxing. I like it._

He turned to look at her and although she was smiling, her eyebrows were furrowed.

 _-Uh… I have… loud neighbors. –_ He added nervously.

 _-Oh. I had to make sure that wouldn’t be an issue here before I signed the lease. All my neighbors are old. Our love for silence is what we all have in common on this neighborhood_. –She said placing two mugs on the kitchen counter.

Jared shrugged.

_-I love it. Do you live here by yourself?_

_-Yeah. I tried the whole roommate thing… never again. –_ She scoffed as she put the mugs on the counter and sat down. Jared sat across from her and she looked him in the eye to say, _-I prefer being alone._

Jared watched her fascinated. Seeing him in a different environment wasn’t shocking just for her, he was also discovering things and getting to know her in a whole other context too.

She was carefree, the way she addressed him and the way they conversed, made him feel young. But she didn’t know and Jared liked it.

* * *

They had moved onto the big couch and sat facing each other. After continuing the small talk from the bar, Jared couldn’t control himself and he asked the important question: _“Are you seeing anyone?”._

- _All the boys in my class are so immature. It’s like they don’t even know how to treat a girl, it’s awful._

_-But those are your classmates, how about the other ones? There are lots of students._

- _I’ve met a few at frat parties but it’s all the same. I guess I’m an old soul in that way. I want someone who will understand me and make me feel secure. Someone to have a serious conversation with… But they’re all too dumb for that._

 _-Been there, done that and I would like to apologize on behalf of them. When you’re in college you don’t know what the fuck you’re doing and you don’t know shit about girls_. –He said letting out a laugh.

She joined him. She enjoyed seeing him like this, relaxed and smiling like a human being for he seemed to be a robot sometimes… or too collected.

The laughter died down.

 _-So… you’re not into boys. You want a man._ –Jared said with his blue eyes bored into her.

She bit her lip and nodded. Jared raised his eyebrows and looked at the floor, immersed in an inner battle.

_-You’re not like them. How old are you, Mr.Leto?_

Jared moved closer to her and leaned in a little bit.

 _-Old enough to please you._ –He muttered.

Her lips parted as she drew breath.

 _-So are you that man, Mr.Leto?_ –She whispered.

 _-Don’t call me that._ –He said clenching his jaw.

_-Why?_

He grabbed her chin to end the distance between them and kissed her roughly. She leaned back on the couch with him on top then he broke the kiss and looked straight into her eyes.

 _-It makes me want to rip your clothes off. –_ He murmured warningly.

_-Isn’t that why we’re here?_

Leto was caught off guard by her words. He felt a mixture of fear and exhilaration.

- _I really shouldn’t…_

Judging by his tone, it was evident that he was fighting himself, but she didn’t know why. Yes, he was her teacher, but this inner battle seemed to go beyond that.

She started unbuttoning his flannel while staring deep into his eyes.

_-You can leave if you want. No hard feelings._

Jared’s breathing pattern had changed. He was slightly agitated.

_-I should… but I really don’t want to._

The last button had been undone and she discovered a tattoo across his right collarbone which she caressed with her fingertips.

 _-Provehito… in altum_. –She read.

A chill ran down his spine at the touch of her hand.

_-Tattoos… another secret, Mr.Leto._

He couldn’t resist anymore. Hearing her say his last name like that drove him crazy.

He crashed his lips against hers once again.  

She sat up and straddled him without breaking the kiss.

Jared put his hands on her hips and she cupped his face in her hands. His tongue was begging for entrance and she let it in. He explored her mouth with it like no other boy had. But this was what she wanted; a man not a boy. And it resonated in his head.

Jared stopped again when he felt her undoing his belt.

_-Hold on._

_-What is it now?_ –She asked.

Jared remained silent as he tried to find the right words.

 _-This is not… your first time, right?_ –She chuckled.

He scowled at her.

 _-No._ -He said dryly.

They shared a moment of silence and she sat next to him feeling disappointed and a little rejected.

 _-There’s something you need to know about me._ –He said buttoning his shirt again.

She watched him curiously as he stood up.

_-Have you ever seen “A clockwork orange”?_

_-What?_ –She asked in disbelief.

_-“A clockwork orange”, Ku-_

She cut him off.

_-Yeah, yeah, yeah, Kubrick film, what about it?_

He raised his eyebrows and held his hand out for her to help her up.

He walked towards the door and opened it. She had a very confused look on her face.

Standing at the threshold, he said,

_-That movie premiered in New York about a week before I was born. So you do the math…_

He walked to his car before she could answer and drove off. She was frozen in place. All of this seemed so ridiculous she wanted to laugh.

She walked back inside and turned on her laptop. She typed the information into the search bar.

_“A clockwork orange” New York release date:_

_December 19 th 1971._

That would make Mr.Leto, 44 years old. She covered her mouth with her hand as her eyes widened while staring at the screen.

* * *

Jared drove to his house in utter silence. He’d casually tap his fingers on the dashboard at stoplights.

He was sure that by now, she knew his real age but it didn’t really matter. He wanted to cover one secret with another.

He walked inside his house and a little girl crashed against his legs, embracing him.

 _-Daddy! -_ She screamed.

He knelt down and kissed her cheek.

_-Hello, sweetheart. Where’s your brother?_

_-He’s in the living room._

A tall woman appeared at the living room entrance and looked at him with a smile.

_-How was it?_

_-The bar was more crowded than usual._

She walked towards him and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

- _There’s potato and pasta salad in the fridge._

 _-Hmm… thank you, babe._ –He said with a smile.

The kids started running around and screaming in the living room. Jared’s smile faded as he remembered the quiet apartment he had just left half an hour ago.

Was he regretting going home to his wife and kids?

* * *

She was right, Mr.Leto was full of secrets, and his age was just the first one of many she’d find out.


	2. "Mona Lisa, i'd pay to see you frown".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song referenced in tittle: “The Ballad of Mona Lisa” -Panic! at the Disco.

Jared stood in front of his mirror wearing nothing but black jeans.

As he grabbed another one of his flannels, his wife walked by in her underwear, and caressed his lower back with her fingertips as she reached the bathroom. Jared glanced at her while he buttoned his shirt and a feeling of slight guilt made his stomach clench.

She was beautiful, only a year younger than him, and she was the mother of his children. Why couldn’t he stop thinking about the young girl who, on top of it all, happened to be his student?

Jared snapped out of it when he heard her voice echoing in the bathroom.

_-Honey, what time are you coming home?_

_-Uh, I don’t know. Late probably. I’ll be giving a test today._

_-Oh. I was hoping you could pick up the kids and stay with them today. I have bridesmaid duties with my sister tonight._ –She said looking at Jared while putting on an earring.

_-I’ll try but I can’t promise anything. I’ll let you know._

_-Jared, can’t you just help me this one time? Come on, I’m rarely busy._

_-I have work to do, baby. I’m sure my mom will be more than pleased to pick them up and watch them this afternoon._

His wife walked out of the bathroom closing the door a little too loud behind her to get Jared’s attention. The atmosphere had changed abruptly.

 _-Constance this, Constance that… It’s as if my mother didn’t exist._ –She said.

Jared sighed in defeat at the argument’s sudden deviation and turned to face her.

_-Call your mother then._

_-No. I want YOU to do it._ –She raised her voice.

_-Margaret…_

_-I’m not a single mother, Jared._

_-What the hell am I doing then? Suddenly I’m a slob… a terrible father who doesn’t bring food to the table?_

_-I can’t even ask you for a favor lately._

_-Do you want me to quit my job?_

_-Don’t be ridiculous._ –Margaret said narrowing her eyes.

Jared grabbed his jacket and car keys headed towards the door.

- _I’ll pick up the kids and drop them off at your mother’s during my break. Happy?_ –He said glaring at her over his shoulder before walking out.

Truth is, Jared had been distracted and short tempered lately. Of course he loved Margaret and his children but sometimes being a family man suffocated him.

His bad mood had a very specific reason; a few days had gone by since he told his student his real age and she hadn’t talked to him at all.

Jared put his glasses on before getting into his car as if by doing so, another man would arrive at the institute instead of him. Perhaps it worked that way.

* * *

 _-Time’s up, people. Hand me those tests._ –Jared said standing in front of his desk.

One by one, the students did as he said.

When she gave him the test, his index finger casually brushed against her hand as he fixed his eyes on her, but she turned around and walked back to her desk.

Jared tightened his jaw and made a fist out of sheer anger.

 _-Ok, I’ll be grading these tonight and I’ll see you all tomorrow. Class dismissed_. –He said.

Everyone got up and started walking out of the classroom. The teacher closed his lap top and as he put it inside its case, without making eye contact, he spoke.

_-Miss Clark, I need to speak to you about last week’s essay, you can leave afterwards._

A chill ran down her spine.

Her friend, Judy, eyed her.

_-Do you need a ride? I can wait in the hall._

_-No, I brought my car today. Thanks, Judy. I’ll see you tomorrow. –_ She feigned a smile.

As soon as they were alone, Jared closed the door and motioned her to sit close to his desk.

_-Mr.Leto, why am I really here?_

Jared swallowed hard. It drove him crazy whenever she called him that.

- _You tell me._ –He said standing in front of her, leaning against his desk and folding his arms across his chest. _–You haven’t said a word after… -_ he trailed off _\- you don’t even look at me you just avoid me._

She stared at him with a condescending look on her face; both of them in silence until she said,

_-I’m afraid I won’t make it to class tomorrow. Would you mind grading my exam right now?_

Jared’s eyes wandered around the room as he let out a sarcastic chuckle.

 _-Wow. Are you really that scared of me now? …I want a man, not a boy._ –He said echoing her words of that one night.

 _-Can you grade my exam?_ –Miss Clark asked dryly.

Jared clicked his tongue once loudly and walked around his desk.

 _-Got it._ –He said through gritted teeth and then under his breath, _–I’ll grade your fucking exam._

He sat behind his desk and started reading her answers in silence.

She stood up and leaned against the table and Jared glanced up at her but quickly returned to his task.

_-I’m just worried about my essay question… can you check it out?_

The man whose ego had been hurt, rolled his eyes and turned the sheet over to read it.

His frown softened and his lips parted when he read the last part out loud.

_-“The appreciation of art has in fact changed over the years but how would that affect a masterpiece? Time is relative and it won’t change the value or effect a piece of art possesses. Does it really matter that The Mona Lisa is 44 years old if its beauty strikes me no differently each time I see it? Or even if it had just been painted.“_

He took off his glasses and threw them on the table before standing up.

- _You’re a good actress._ –He said with a smirk.

She bit her bottom lip trying not to smile.

He walked towards the door and locked it. The sound of it made her spine tremble. He got very close and looked down at her.

 _-Please tell me the real age of The Mona Lisa or I’ll fail you._ –He murmured.

_-Does it matter?_

_-Yes._

Their noses were almost rubbing together while their eyes were locked in a stare.

 _-513 years old. Does that make it less beautiful or less interesting? It only makes people more attracted to it._ –She whispered.

- _Very good._ –Jared said looking at her lips.

In a swift motion, the teacher put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her in for a desperate kiss, showing her how much he’d longed for it.

He pulled away.

_-Why were you avoiding me then?_

_-You needed a lesson after leaving my apartment like that._

_-I needed a lesson?_ –Jared said trying not to laugh.

_\- Plus…I’d pay to see the Mona Lisa frown._

_-Be serious._

_-You look even more handsome when you’re mad_.

Incredulous, Jared bit his lip and shook his head but he pulled her in again and she passed her arms around his neck. Without breaking the kiss but deepening it instead, Jared put her on the desk.

 _-If you keep comparing me to that old painting, we’re gonna have a problem._ –He said between lip brushes making her giggle.

 _-It’s poetic. Admit it._ –She said kissing his neck.

Jared pulled away when his cell phone alarm went off. He pulled it out of his pocket and stared at the screen.

 _-Fuck.-_ He exclaimed.

_-Everything okay?_

He glanced at her with a worried look.

 _-Can I come by later? I just… have to pick up a few packages for a friend, I completely forgot_.

 _-Yeah._ –She said with a nod and a smile.

Once she left the classroom, Jared took a deep breath and felt the guilt weigh him down; he realized that when he was with her, Margaret didn’t cross his mind at all and his kids had become just packages.

* * *

Jared had knocked on her door a couple hours later.

He and his wife had had yet another argument on the phone. The second he walked into her apartment, he felt relieved. He needed the quietness, the calm, and he needed her.

They were rolling on the bed. A trail of clothes scattered on the floor.

Jared was on top of her while using his fingers to get her wet. She was lost in his blue eyes and the sensations running through her.

His heart was racing. Her young body drove him wild. He felt like he’d earned a prize; privileged. Which at the same time made him feel old and he couldn’t help but think this was just midlife crisis.

But he found her carefreeness alluring and he enjoyed it. She didn’t care, she wanted him.

As he stimulated her with his hand, he got closer to her face to murmur all the right words. Soon enough, he felt her responsiveness on his fingertips.

 _-Has anyone ever touched you like this?-_ He asked in a whisper.

She denied with a head movement and closing her eyes.

_-Do you want me to keep going like this?_

He was torturing her, slowly and delicately. She squirmed and arched her back.

- _I want you._ –She breathed out.

Jared grabbed his hard member and looked at her.

_-Are you sure?_

_-Yes._

_-Yes, what?_

She smirked.

_-Yes, Mr.Leto._

Slowly, inch by inch, he slid into her.

She whimpered and he grunted.

His breath became ragged and he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

 _-Are you okay?_ –He whispered in her ear.

His carefulness and protectiveness seemed to turn her on even more.

 _-It’s not my first time._ –She said with a chuckle.

He lifted his head again to face her.

 _-With a man, yes it is._ –He said pulling out completely only to enter her slowly again.

She felt slight pain but she liked it, she was just adjusting to his size.

Jared started moving, going in and out of her and soon enough, her pain had turned into pleasure and her moans signaled Jared to pick up the pace.

Before they knew it, the headboard was banging loudly against the wall.

 _-I think we’re scaring the silent neighborhood._ –She muttered.

 _-They’re all going to know my name when I’m done with you, sweetheart.-_ He growled.

She felt his words at her core and rolled on top of him desperately.

The movement of her hips made him grow harder inside of her; she felt it and moaned.

He dug his thumbs into her hips to make her go faster.

Jared couldn’t keep his eyes off her as she rode him and when he couldn’t take it anymore, he sat up and she got on all four.

He entered her from behind. He felt like his heart would jump out of his chest.

 _-Oh fuck._ –She groaned.

_-What did you say? I will not tolerate that during class, young lady._

Jared wanted to play, she caught on quick and provoked him.

_-I’m sorry._

Jared grabbed her hair with his left hand, pulled her and grabbed her neck with the other one; adding just the right amount of pressure as he kept thrusting her.

 _-I’m sorry what?_ –He said gritting his teeth.

_-I’m sorry, Mr.Leto._

He pulled out and got on top of her again, holding one of her legs up for deeper penetration.

 _-Good girl._ –He said before crashing his lips against hers.

It was as if his tongue was mimicking the movements below his waist.

Her breath hitched and her hot walls clenched tight around him letting him know she was about to reach climax.

He got close to her ear and cooed,

_-Shh…You want to come for me, baby?_

An almost inaudible _“Uh huh”_ escaped from her mouth.

Jared chuckled.

_-Very well._

_-Go faster, Jared_.

This time, hearing her use his first name drove him over the edge and he did as she said.

- _Come._ –He said in a serious and demanding tone. – _Mr.Leto wants you to come right fucking now_.

Soon, as if her body could take orders from him, she started moaning his name and her whole body trembled making Jared achieve his own orgasm. His warm liquid pouring into her sent thrills down her spine, only intensifying the moment.

Jared stiffened, grunting and panting as he pumped into her few more times before pulling out.

He lied next to her and she put her head on his chest; they dozed off.

* * *

The affair had officially started. Unknowingly, she had signed a contract with her body.

Jared and Miss Clark’s relationship would only escalate and months would go by before she found out his _biggest and darkest secret._


	3. "Curiosity killed the cat".

She and Jared were wrapped up in the sheets after riding out yet another orgasm. Months had gone by and their relationship had escalated. From almost daily encounters in her apartment to mischievous activities in the empty classroom, they seemed thrilled to be involved with each other.

The thought of being with an older man who also happened to be her teacher was amusing enough for her. For him, having an affair with one of his students made him feel more than elated, rejuvenated even.

They’d discretely tease each other during class, each time she wore a skirt, Jared couldn’t concentrate and she knew it. She’d even let it ride up a bit and at some point while she and her classmates were supposed to be reading, she’d look up at him and see the way he stared at her; nothing but a deep hunger for her made his eyes glisten.

In 2 different occasions, 2 boys had approached her when the class had ended, attempting to ask her out. Jared watched intently digging his fingernails into his palms out of jealousy.

* * *

- _Hey._ –Jack, one of the students, said to her while she packed her things.

 _-Hey._ –She answered with a condescending smile knowing exactly where this was going.

Jared watched from behind his desk, pretending to read a book to pass the time before his next class.

 _-Are you coming to the bonfire night? –_ Jack asked.

- _Uh…_ -She looked at Jared out of the corner of her eye, his blue eyes were boring into her soul. – _I don’t know. I don’t think so._

_-Come on, it’ll be fun. We could… grab a bite afterwards._

She chuckled and bit her lip.

_-I’ll let you know, Jack._

_-Or maybe we could skip it and go to the mov-_

_-Jack._ –Jared exclaimed acidly and louder than necessary as he stood up interrupting him. – _If you honestly think Van Gogh was a romantic painter, I’d suggest you skip parties for the rest of your life and consider going back to high school. Your performance on that last test was deplorable._

Jack swallowed hard as a slight blush suffused his cheeks and he avoided eye contact with her; all boys want to impress not depress.

 _-Dazzle me with an essay about post-impressionism and you just might pass this class_. –Jared added like a fatal blow.

 _-I will try my best, Mr.Leto._ –Jack said quietly.

 _-10 pages, you have 3 days. I’d start now if I were you._ –The professor said leaning against his desk.

Jack looked at her with an apologetic and shy smile.

 _-Maybe next time, huh?_ –He said.

She nodded and he walked away. The sound of the door closing echoed in the room.

- _Was that really necessary?_ –She asked trying not to laugh.

Jared offered her his hand, she took it and he pulled her to him.

_-Do you really want to go out with someone who’d make Van Gogh want to cut his other ear off?_

She giggled.

 _-I saved you. Fucking frat boys are all over you._ –He added sliding his hands down her waist to grab her butt. – _But you don’t learn, do you? These… skirts…_

Jared slipped his hands under her skirt sending thrills down her spine.

_-Mr. Leto, behav-_

He cut her off with a greedy kiss, pressing his body to hers and letting her feel his hardness.

She pulled away.

_-Unlocked door._

_-Fuck it._ –He growled pulling her back but she refused making him groan.

 _-Are you coming tonight? –_ She asked.

_-I’m already there._

Leto was a territorial man no doubt, and once he crossed her threshold, he made sure she remembered no one out there would please her like he did.

* * *

Jared made a trail of kisses down her naked back bringing her back to the present time.

 _-I have to go._ –He said pecking her lips.

He sat on the bed and reached for his shirt.

 _-Shit. I ruined this when we were eating_. –He said.

_-Open the closet. I stole one of your flannels, remember?_

He was about to pull the shirt out when something else caught his attention.

_-What is this?_

_-It’s a guitar. It’s a musical instrument and it was invented in…-_ She stopped and laughed when she saw Jared glaring at her. _–It’s mine_.

- _You play?_ –he asked sounding genuinely interested.

_-A little bit._

Jared had fallen in love. Right then and there. He wanted to tell her the truth, tell her about his wife and how she didn’t give a damn about his passions. Ask her to understand and stay with him.

 _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ He thought. _I love my wife, my kids._

He looked at her and saw no less than an art piece. Her messy hair, rosy cheeks, and the way the sheet was wrapped around her body. All she needed was a cigarette in her right hand to look like a 1960’s movie star.

 _Is this love?_ He asked himself.

She spoke again, breaking his trance.

_-Why don’t you play something?_

Jared showed a demure smile.

 _-Come on, one song before you leave_.

Jared lied on the bed with the guitar across his chest and started strumming a soft melody; she sat up to watch.

He shut his eyes and sang quietly.

_“I believe in nothing, not the end and not the start. I believe in nothing, not the earth and not the stars. I believe in nothing, not the day and not the dark. I believe in nothing but the beating of our hearts”._

He opened his eyes and looked at her as he sung that last part, making her smile.

- _What is that?_ –She asked.

_-It’s just… a little something I wrote a few days ago._

He frowned and stared blankly into space.

 _-Jared._ –She put his hand over his to stop him and get his attention. – _Is teaching really what you always wanted to do?_

He exhaled through his nose and the corner of his mouth quirked.

_-Not at all._

_-What happened? I mean… it’s clear to me that you really enjoy this. Why didn’t you pursue a career in music?_

_-I did want to be a musician… but things happened and I ended up getting m_ \- He realized he was talking too much and fell silent for several seconds. _–I don’t like talking about it. Perhaps another time_. –He said handing her the guitar and standing up.

She watched him getting changed. Even when months had gone by, and even if they were on a first name basis now, somehow he still seemed to be just “Mr.Leto”. A collected and secretive man. Hurt, perhaps, she had thought.

She didn’t really know how to label their relationship. It seemed like it was all about sex, but he was too caring for that.

They hadn’t had a real date and the thought inspired her to say,

 _-My friend Bonnie is having a dinner party on Friday at the new Italian restaurant on 5 thavenue. I would… like you to come with me._ –She said nervously.

Jared kneeled on the bed and kissed her forehead.

_-I think my brother’s coming to visit this weekend. We’ll see._

He smiled at her and left before she could even try to persuade him.

She was overthinking now. If what they had was more than just sex, then why didn’t he ever ask her out on a date? But he wasn’t a bad man, he treated her well, he cared about her even when he was inside of her, he made sure she had eaten before they even walked into the bedroom, and he never stayed too late on school nights. He actually never stayed the night.  Was that good or bad?

She looked in the mirror to her right and analyzed herself. Was he ashamed to be seen in public with her? Or maybe he didn’t want to be seen with a student which made perfect sense and eased her mind. Neither of them had told anyone that they were seeing each other; it’d put his job at risk.

* * *

It was the day of the dinner party.

Jared, as she had expected, declined her invitation leaving her with no choice but to attend on her own.

Once everyone had dined and the drinks had arrived, she excused herself and left her group of friends to go to the ladies room.

When she entered, 3 girls were standing in front of the mirror immersed in gossip chatter; 2 of them were her classmates and smiled at her when they saw her.

She locked herself in one of the stalls and tried to ignore their conversation until she heard a familiar name.

_-I know right? He’s so interesting!_

_-Ugh, I might need to stay after class, Mr.Leto._

They all started laughing.

She rolled her eyes and smiled to herself. They didn’t know how hard and passionately Mr.Leto fucked her every day.

She walked out and washed her hands.

 _-Shut up! Do you know he’s actually married?_ –One of the girls exclaimed.

She froze and listened intently.

_-No way. He’s too young._

_-I saw him at a Denny’s the other day he was with a woman and two kids. She was beautiful._

Her eyes widened enough to allow tears to start forming in them. Her heartbeat accelerated and her hands were shaking but she tried to stay calm and turned to face them.

 _-What are you guys talking about?_ –She tried to sound nonchalant.

_-Mr.Leto. Isn’t he a dream?_

- _He’s… married? I’ve… I’ve seen no ring. –_ She said.

 _-On the lookout much? –_ One of the girls said.

 _-Aren’t we all? –_ Said another one.

They laughed and she pressed her lips into a thin line. Their laughter resonating in the bathroom seemed to deafen her and she rushed out.

* * *

She hadn’t seen Jared for a couple of days, his brother had paid him a visit after all or according to him, and when he finally appeared at her door, she couldn’t look him in the eye. Those girls had planted the seed of doubt in her mind.

She even lied to avoid sleeping with him, telling him she had gotten her period but he stayed a while anyway.

They were watching a movie and he had fallen asleep. Curiosity was eating her alive.

She tiptoed around the room and grabbed his wallet, pulling out her driver’s license. At least he hadn’t lied about his age. She memorized his address and put it back before he woke up to leave.

* * *

The next evening she got in her car. She wanted to believe the girls knew nothing and that it was just gossip but something wasn’t right. In all these months, why hadn’t he invited her over to his place?

She pulled over and parked behind a couple of cars across his house.

She could see from the distance that all the lights were off.

She was biting her thumb nervously, debating whether or not to get out of the car.

She finally unbuckled her seat belt and touched the handle when bright lights stopped her.

Jared’s car arrived and it was pulling over in front of the house and he got out of it.

A woman got out of the passenger side followed by two kids.

Her heartbeat faltered, she gripped the steering wheel in need of balance even though she was sitting.

The woman smiled at him and Jared at her. Her blood boiled. How could he? But then she felt fear creeping up her spine.

As soon as the woman walked into the house followed by the children, she turned the headlights on and off one time to get his attention.

Jared spotted her car. His lips parted and his frown softened when he recognized her. They stared at each other for a few seconds and they felt like hours.

Jared blinked and tried to focus.

 _-Uh… I’ll be with you guys in a second._ –He yelled.

He trotted towards the car and she opened the window.

 _-You son of a bitch._ –She muttered _._

_-What are you doing here?_

_-I can’t do this anymore, Jared._

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in a desperate manner. A tear ran down her cheek and when he saw it, his world started crashing down.

_-Let’s just talk, alright? But not here. Go to your place, I’ll meet you there in half an hour._

_-Fuck you.-She breathed out turning on the ignition._

_-I can explain just… hey, look at me._ –He said fixing his blue eyes on hers to persuade her. – _I’ll meet you there okay?_

She looked away and nodded.

Jared watched her drive off before running back to his place, ready to contrive an excuse for her wife.

Mr.Leto’s darkest secret was finally out in the open.

_{To be continued. #SOON}_


	4. "An unfaithful man's mantra"

2 days had gone by and Jared hadn’t seen her.

She hadn’t attended his class after the revelatory incident.

Jared’s eyes roamed the classroom once more, hoping to have missed her the first time but she really wasn’t there.

He set his book on his desk and took a deep breath.

_-Good morning, everyone. Open your books on page 137._

Every single student did as he said and the sounds of pages turning at the same time seemed to deafen him. He furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head to try to focus.

_-Uh… Mr.Collins, please read the paragraph out loud._

As the young man started reading, Jared sunk into the chair behind his desk and all he could think of was the last time he had seen her.

* * *

Jared drove pensively through the city. The weather threatening to show how he really felt on the inside, dark clouds had gathered, the wind whistled softly; a storm was coming.

He turned the radio off, adjusted his glasses, and put his fingers on his lips as he stared blankly at the road.

 _What have I done?_ He thought. _To my wife, my kids… her._

Sitting in silence in his car only made it worse, he couldn’t stop thinking.

What would’ve happened if Margaret had seen him talking to another girl who was parked right outside their home? _This can’t be. It was reckless of her but how did she know?_

* * *

Jared had to lie, yet again to his wife to get out.

As soon as his lover’s car was out of sight, the husband ran back to his house.

- _Margaret!_ –He yelled but no one answered.

He wandered around and found her in the kids’ bedroom.

The door ajar, allowed him to see his wife reading a bedtime story and both children smiling.

His chest tightened and he wondered if guilt had finally found him.

Jared walked in and Margaret looked at him with a smile.

_-Dad, read us a story. Mom’s not doing the dragon’s voice like you._

Margaret glanced at her little boy with feigned indignation and she gasped.

 _-You’re going to pay for this, young man._ –She said and started tickling the child.

Jared sat on the edge of his daughter’s bed and she looked up at him.

Everything hurt. All his actions screamed at him through the eyes of an innocent girl.

He caressed her head and she closed her eyes.

Margaret watched. For the first time in weeks, she felt happy and thankful for her husband. He was great with the kids but he was also out often. The fact that he was there to say goodnight meant the world to her.

 _-Can I watch TV, daddy?_ –The girl mumbled.

Jared chuckled.

- _No, sweetheart. It’s past your bedtime and… nevermind. She’s asleep already_. –He said looking at his wife.

She laughed.

 _-This one will be out by the time you finish the story._ –She said.

Jared looked straight into her eyes and suddenly she knew something wasn’t right.

 _-What is it?_ –She asked.

Jared stood up and walked towards his son’s bed.

_-Tiger, mommy and I are tired too so I’ll read you a new story tomorrow, okay?_

The child nodded drowsily.

Jared beckoned Margaret to follow him out the door. As soon as they walked into the corridor and shut it, he spoke.

_\- I have to go out. I won’t take too long._

And with that, her state of bliss evaporated.

 _-What do you mean you have to go? Where?_ –She asked crossing her arms.

_-Just… I’ll be back soon, okay?_

Jared turned around and grabbed his car keys from the kitchen counter heading towards the door.

_-Jared!_

He stopped and turned around to face Margaret.

_-Can you please tell me what’s going on?_

He sighed in defeat.

_-I fucked up, Margaret… I fucked up but I’m going to fix it._

He gave her an apologetic look and walked out.

Margaret’s heart raced. Deep inside, she knew but didn’t want to believe it.

The door slammed shut startling her and she walked into the kitchen to pour herself a drink and light up a cigarette. Each action done absentmindedly.

The beautiful family moment had suddenly been butchered by the family man himself.

Margaret sat at the kitchen counter waiting for her husband to come back.

* * *

Jared arrived at her place. He got out of the car, and reached her doorstep. He knocked three times and put his hands inside his pockets as he waited for her. No one opened the door so he walked around and realized her car wasn’t there.

He sat on the steps to wait a little longer; He ended up staying there for an hour in vain and when the rain started falling down, he left.

When he got back and opened the door to his house, the first thing he saw was the glass of vodka in his wife’s hand.

He walked up to her, took her cigarette and put it out, then he looked her in the eye and said,

_-Why are you still up?_

_-Where were you?_

_\- I just… I had a big fight with my brother earlier and I needed a drink._

_-You went to the bar?_

_-Yeah. –_ He said kissing her temple.

Jared had lied yet again but this time, considering his affair was most likely over, he thought it would be the last one and felt no shame.

* * *

_-Mr.Leto? Mr.Leto, should I go on?_ –Collins, the student asked, bringing him back to the present time.

He frowned and looked around.

 _-Does anyone know where Miss Clark is? –_ He asked ignoring the question.

Her friend Judy raised her hand.

_-There was a family emergency. Apparently, she’ll be out of town the whole week._

_-Is she okay?_

_-She’s fine. I will be e-mailing her to keep her updated._

He gave a nod.

_-Please do, and start reading, Judy, please._

Jared knew she had lied. There was no family emergency there was only Mr.Leto.

She was avoiding him, she didn’t want to see him at all and it made him angry and sad.

There were still many things left unsaid and sooner or later, they’d have to talk.

* * *

Two weeks had gone by and there was still no sign of her.

Somehow, during her absence, Jared’s family life had improved. There were no distractions which allowed him to spend more time with the kids and Margaret but deep down he was worried.

What if she never came back?

When he dismissed his last class on Friday, he promised he’d look for her if she didn’t show up on Monday.

* * *

On Saturday night, Jared took his family out to dinner.

They were all looking at their menus and when he put his down, his face fell.

His student, Jack, stood at the restaurant entrance being a gentleman and taking Miss Clark’s jacket off. Both of them smiling as the hostess lead them to their table.

Jared made a tight fist and glared at both trying his best not to stand up, tackle Jack to the ground, and beat him up.

 _-Good evening, are you guys ready to order?_ –A waiter said breaking Jared out of his trance.

 _-Yes. Number one and three from the kid’s me_ \- Margaret’s voice faded as Jared put his elbow on the table, rubbed his chin and tightened his jaw while staring at Jack and his date.

He was furious.

 _-And for you, sir?-_ The waiter asked.

Jared blinked several times before speaking.

* * *

She was laughing at one of Jack’s jokes when she heard a familiar voice that made her smile fade and her spine tremble.

 _-Can I have a cup of coffee, please?_ -She heard the male voice said.

She let her eyes roam the room slowly and found his. Those deep blue eyes that could stare into her soul. She stiffened in her chair looking like a deer in the headlights.

 _-Are you okay?_ –Jack asked.

_-Yes, I… I’m gonna go powder my nose._

She quickly stood up and rushed towards the ladies’ room.

* * *

- _Anything else, sir?-_ The waiter asked.

Jared saw her walking towards the bathroom and stood up.

 _-I’ll have number 5, thanks._ –He answered in a rush and without looking at the waiter. _–I have to use the bathroom, excuse me._

He looked at Margaret.

 _-Order an appetizer too, babe._ –He said forcing a smile, pretending everything was fine.

* * *

She paced back and forth in the bathroom wanting to disappear.

She was trying to come up with a plan to leave.

 _The sooner the better_ , she thought walking out of the ladies’ room and into the waiting area.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw Jared there. He locked the door and walked towards her.

_-You disappear for two fucking weeks without saying a word and now you’re here with that cunt?_

_-You’re here with your family. What is wrong with you?_

_-I fucking hate the way he looks at you._

_-Well, maybe that’s how single men look at single women._

Jared’s eyes flared and he backed her against the wall pressing his body against hers in an intimidating manner.

 _-You’re fucking mine, is that clear?_ –He said through gritted teeth. – _You and I aren’t done yet_.

_-Have you lost your mind?_

He cupped her face in his hands while looking straight into her eyes.

_-Do you have any idea of how worried I was?_

_-Jared…_

_-I missed you so much._

She yanked his hands away.

 _-I don’t want anything to do with you._ –She said.

- _We have to talk… I know._

 _-There’s no need. Everything’s pretty clear to me and I am not a homewrecker_.

_-Just let me explain. Things weren’t the greatest with my wife when this happened and-_

_-Oh, is that so? Isn’t that an unfaithful man’s mantra?_

_-I didn’t mean to hurt you. I wanted to tell you, I was going to but you found out way before I even had a chance._

_-You had multiple chances. You could’ve said something that day at the bar and then it would’ve been my choice whether to get involved with a married man or not but you decided for both of us, didn’t you?_

Jared’s lips parted and his eyes had widened enough for tears to form in them.

_-What was I, Jared? A fantasy you wanted to fulfill? The teacher being with a student? I told you i wanted to be with an older man and you took advantage of that._

He got closer to her again.

_-Don’t say that._

_-Aren’t you a piece of work, Mr.Leto._

For the first time since that night at the bar, hearing her call him _“Mr.Leto”_ didn’t entice him, it actually broke his heart.

They stared at each other in silence for a whole minute until she spoke,

_-I have to go._

_-No._

Jared closed the distance between them and kissed her desperately. She refused at first but ended up putting her arms around his neck, surrendering to him and the way his tongue caressed her lower lip.

 _-Don’t go. Don’t leave me. –_ Jared whispered between lip brushes.

 _-I can’t… go back to your family._ –She breathed out.

She pulled away and left her forehead against his, staring into his blue eyes one last time.

 _-I love you._ –Jared said.

Her heartbeat faltered and she couldn’t speak.

- _This wasn’t a game. I fell for you. –_ He added.

She took a step back as a tear ran down her cheek. It took all her strength to say her next words.

_-I can’t tell you how I feel because I refuse to be a cause of divorce, and I’m not gonna be your lover._

Jared’s chest tightened but he fought the tears back.

 _-Goodbye, Jared._ –She said before walking out of the room.

* * *

She went back to her table and feigned a smile for Jack.

 _-Can we go somewhere else?_ –She asked him.

_-Why? What happened?_

_-I just… hate it here._ –She said with a chuckle.

_-O…kay. Do you have another place in mind?_

She nodded and then her eyes wandered. Jared was headed to his table and as soon as he sat down, he forced a smile too.

His eyes landed on hers as Jack put her jacket around her shoulders.

She held his stare for brief seconds before standing up.

Jared watched her leave and he knew that his job had just become a living hell.

In Jared’s perfect little world, he would’ve stayed married and still kept the girl. As if he had two hearts, one for each. Truth is he loved Margaret and he loved her.

He pondered on his reasons as they ate dinner. It all tasted bitter to him. As he watched his kids and wife laugh, he realized that maybe he’d get divorced to be with her but the thought of putting his kids through something like that eradicated the idea.

The lovers had met at the wrong time… _would their paths cross again?_

_{ This is not over yet }_


	5. "Husband, lover, beast of a man".

Art class was an ordeal.

On Monday, after the restaurant fiasco, Miss Clark finally went back to school and to her surprise, Jared ignored her, he didn’t even look at her.

Listening to his voice and being forced to look at him was very hard for her, especially when that same voice had whispered sweet nothings in her ear as he pleasured her and sunk himself into her repeatedly during the affair.

Perhaps the fact that he was ignoring her now was actually a relief.

* * *

A few weeks went by and she and Jack seemed to keep growing closer together. Ironically, she felt better now with a boy her own age. She tried to be discrete about it during class but Mr.Leto held a grudge and he’d ridicule Jack every chance he got, he was just hostile towards him.

The students had suddenly lost the freedom of choosing their partners for group assignments, and Mr.Leto decided for them. As soon as Jack gave Miss Clark a hopeful look, Jared would pair her up with one of her female classmates; those little things let her know that somehow, he was still there breathing down her neck.

But one day, Jack screwed it all up.

* * *

Most of the students were at a frat party. Everyone was drinking, Jack a little too much.

She was talking to Judy when, fueled by the alcohol in its early stage, Jack approached her.

- _A few of us are going to a bar. Do you, ladies, want to tag along?_ –He yelled over the loud music.

 _-Uh, no. Actually, I have my niece’s baptism tomorrow morning so I should leave._ –Judy said.

 _-Can I get a ride?_ –She asked her.

 _-Oh, come on. You should stay!_ –Jack complained.

Judy quirked an eyebrow and smiled suggestively at her.

_-You should. Why not? Please party on my behalf._

* * *

She froze when Jack’s car stopped and she saw a familiar place before her.

- _This bar?_ –She asked.

_-Yeah! Apparently the music’s good here and Andrew Collins’ band’s having its debut here tonight._

She forced a smile and got out of the car, praying that Jared wouldn’t be there and mentally cursing herself for not bringing her car.

Since other band was playing, it was highly unlikely that Jared would be there.

As time passed by, she relaxed and Jack kept happily drinking.

* * *

Margaret and the kids were gone. They were staying at her sister’s for the weekend since a cousin and her children had come to visit.

Jared stayed home and for the first time in a while, Margaret didn’t complain.

Perhaps their marriage improvement had her elated, plus the fact that lately, her husband seemed to be working harder and spending more time with his son and daughter.

When he declined the invitation, she looked at the pile of tests and essays on Jared’s desk and smiled warmly.

 _-Are you gonna be okay?_ –She asked.

 _-Yes. You guys have fun and we’ll plan something for next weekend_.

Margaret sat on his lap and kissed him.

* * *

After grading all the tests, Mr.Leto took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. He suddenly became aware of the quietness of his place. It reminded him of the first time he went to her apartment and enjoyed the silence; something he couldn’t stand at the moment.

He looked at the clock wondering why on earth he was at home on a Friday night. He stood up, grabbed his jacket with no other objective in mind than to get a drink at the bar.

* * *

Jack was absolutely drunk, he was being too loud so it was time to go.

Their friends had left, leaving her and him alone.

She was tipsy since she hadn’t had too much to drink.

She stood up and tried to help Jack up.

 _-Alright, let’s get you home._ –She said.

Seeing Jack in that state only reinforced her inclination towards older men, for the liquor seemed to bring out a very immature side of Jack.

The young man put his arm around her for balance and both of them staggered towards the exit.

Jack leaned against the car hood and giggled.

_-Well, I guess I’m driving, huh, Jack?_

_-You’re so pretty._ –He slurred.

_-Oh, God. Give me your keys._

He delved into his pockets but in mere seconds, he had already forgotten his task and he glanced at her.

 _-Do you wanna come to my place?_ –He asked.

- _The keys_. –She said extending her hand.

 _-Why are you so uptight all the time? Come here_.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer.

_-Seriously, Clark, you should smile more often. Let me make you smile._

He leaned in but she turned her head to the side. Jack frowned and cupped her face in his hands, forcing her to look into his eyes.

_-I take you out all the time, I’m nice to you… a man has needs you know?_

_-Jack, you don’t know what you’re saying, stop!_ –She said trying to push him away.

 _-A fucking kiss at least… just one ki_ -He trailed off pressing his lips against hers forcefully.

Jack put his hands on her waist and when she pushed him away, he snapped.

 _-What the fuck?_ –He screamed. – _Stop fighting me!_

They spun around and he pushed her against the car.

He leaned in again and put his hands on her butt, she was using all her strength to try and liberate herself but couldn’t, his hands were now going up to her breasts.

To make things worse, a heavy rain started falling down.

She shut her eyes and was about to scream but suddenly, she could no longer feel his weight on top of her.

She opened her eyes in time to see Jared flooring Jack with a brutal right hook to the face.

Jared grabbed him by his jacket collar and pulled him to his feet.

Jack wiped his bleeding nose and looked at him.

 _-Mr.Leto?_ –He exclaimed amused. – _Wow! You are such a cockblocker._

Jack erupted in laughter and Jared pulled him closer; their faces were an inch apart.

 _-Don’t you ever fucking touch her again_. –Jared snarled through his teeth.

Jared punched him again without letting go of his jacket but he hit the ground unconscious.

She was frozen in place, eyes widened with terror, and even though she was drenched in the rain, what really had sent shivers down her spine was what she had just witnessed; the acts of a beast of a man.

Jared found Jack’s car keys and laid him down on the backseat.

 _-Jared, you could lose your job if he talks._ –She exclaimed as she watched each of his actions.

Jared shut the door and glared at her while walking towards his vehicle.

 _-He’s drunk as fuck, he’s not gonna remember anything when he wakes up. Get in the fucking car._ -He ordered.

* * *

They sat in silence for the first ten minutes of the ride.

She noticed how Jared’s knuckles had turned white as his hands gripped the steering wheel when he had started the engine. As time passed, his grip kept on loosening.

 _-Thank you._ –She said in a quiet tone.

Jared kept his eyes fixed on the road.

_-Do you have any idea of what could’ve happened to you? I told you not to get involved with that fucker._

She remained silent. 2 different men had hurt her in different ways and there was no point of comparison between their ages. She was beyond lost.

* * *

They arrived at her place and she didn’t know what to say or what to do. Just when they were getting used to not talking, all the progress they had made collapsed.

She glanced at him, he was soaking wet from head to toe just like her.

 _-Do you…_ -She sighed. – _You’re gonna get sick. Come in, I’ll put your clothes in the dryer._

_-I’m fine._

_-It’s the least I can do._

She knew that she was playing a dangerous game by inviting him in but Jared had saved her and she was moved by it.

* * *

She had given him a pair of sweatpants once she had changed into dry clothes too.

She was throwing things into the machine when she felt Jared’s presence in the doorway.

She turned around and her heart raced when she saw him undoing the last buttons of his shirt and taking it off. He handed it to her and she turned the dryer on, avoiding eye contact at all costs.

There was a pile of clean clothes folded on top of the washing machine and she looked for a shirt he could wear in the meantime; he watched her intently.

When she handed it to him, Jared used it to pull her towards him. She put her hands on his bare chest and felt electricity rage through her.

They stared at each other and she noticed Jared was slightly agitated. They were so close that the tip of his nose slightly rubbed against her cheekbone, and without hesitation, he captured her lips with his own.

It was a soft and tender kiss, one that had been longed for. Jared cupped her face in his hands and she put her arms around his neck. He then passed an arm around her waist pressing her against his body and she stood on her tiptoes.

The kiss intensified when Jared hoisted her onto the washing machine. It had turned desperate until he sighed and pulled away to gaze into her eyes.

 _-Fuck, Clark… what have you done to me?_ –He breathed out.

She studied him. He looked as if he was in pain or having a very complex inner battle.

- _I should go._ –He said.

She nodded understandingly but he didn’t move an inch. He stayed there, standing between her legs.

They were lost in each other’s eyes as their heart rates increased.

Before she knew it, Jared had crashed his lips against hers one more time and lifted her from the machine. She curled her legs around his waist and let him carry her to the bedroom.

* * *

He was on top of her, penetrating her like he never had. Mr.Leto was making love to her, slowly, delicately, and passionately. He stared deep into her eyes as he kept on thrusting her.

He smiled at her and so did she, they hadn’t seen each other like that in a long time and they were genuinely happy.

 _-I love you._ –She finally whispered.

Jared’s smile turned into a playful and satisfied grin.

 _-I love you._ –He said.

She whimpered and moaned as Leto brought her to climax still moving inside of her. Hearing and feeling her coming, he grunted and emptied himself into her, pulsing hard.

* * *

 As they caught their breath, reality presented itself.

 _-We can’t be together._ –She said in a quiet tone.

Jared rolled onto his side to face her.

- _We can’t be together… but I can stay the night._ –He said.

She smiled. For the first time ever, she’d wake up in the morning and he would still be there.

* * *

The affair was officially over as soon as Jared walked out the door.

The only promise they had made was not to be cruel to each other at school, not to ignore each other but steer clear.

_Time flew by._

* * *

##  **Epilogue.**

Miss Clark graduated college and after a couple of lousy jobs and moving to another city for a while, she was finally back, working in a museum, and planning on teaching a course soon.

She dated a man her own age and after that, she had a serious relationship with a man who happened to be 4 years older than her but none of those worked and she decided to stay single for a while and focus on herself.

Mr. Leto started teaching at a prestigious university a couple years after Miss Clark’s class graduated.

With a better job came bigger responsibilities and it ended up taking a toll on his marriage.

He and Margaret just weren’t good for each other.

* * *

She was at a coffee bookstore and after paying for 2 books, she decided to get a hot beverage.

Once she had her cup in her hand, she turned around and saw a familiar face.

Mr.Leto was sitting at a table reading a book and drinking coffee.

She approached him and when he felt her presence, he looked up at her.

She immersed herself in his blue eyes for the first time in 10 years.

Her teacher’s age had always been an enigma, he always looked way younger than he was but this time it was different.

His eyes were starting to show a few crinkles around them now and a few gray hairs had appeared on his head. She did a mental calculation; _he must be 54 now_. She thought. And still, he looked a couple years younger.

 _-Miss Clark?_ –He asked standing up and frowning.

 _-Mr.Leto._ –She said with a smile.

He chuckled and his frown softened.

 _-How have you been?_ –He asked.

 _-Good. I… I’m just so surprised to see you_. –She exclaimed taking a step closer.

_-You look great._

_-Are you still teaching? How’s your family?_

_-Yes, I am. Uh…_ -He looked at the floor for mere seconds before continuing. _-It seems like my kids grow by the second. I only see them on weekends maybe that’s why._

_-What do you mean?_

_-They live with my wife. My ex-wife._ –He said.

Her smile faded, suddenly all the memories flooded her mind and she couldn’t help but wonder if Margaret had found out about them after all. Jared seemed to guess and spoke again.

_-It got worse when I got a new job. I was busy all the time. We divorced 4 years ago._

_-I’m sorry to hear that._

Jared showed a warm smile and then they shared a moment of silence in which they gazed into each other’s eyes as if having a mental conversation about their memories.

 _-It’s really good to see you, Miss Clark._ –He said.

She gave a nod and took a step back.

 _-I’m back in town, so I guess I’ll be seeing you around._ –She said before turning around to leave.

- _Miss Clark._ –Jared exclaimed.

She faced him again.

_-Would you… like to join me for dinner tomorrow night?_

She bit her lip trying to hide a smile. Jared watched her and he realized that time hadn’t changed anything between them.

 _-I would love that._ –She said.

Years earlier, it seemed like the lovers had met at the wrong time… _was this life giving them a second chance and fortuitous encounter?_

##  _**The End.** _


End file.
